Sleep Troubles
by redsandman99
Summary: Adam can't sleep. Jeff has a way to help.


"Jeff. Jeff." A soft sigh and then a gentle nudge to the shoulder. "Jeff!" No response. Another sigh, though this one was louder. "Jeff wake up! Wake UP!"

Jeff groaned as he was slapped really hard on his arm. "Owww…Adam what the hell?" He opened up his eyes and stared up at his boyfriend, who was sitting up and looking down at him with a pout on his face. "Why did you hit me?"

"I can't sleep," Adam replied, running a hand through his blond hair and sighing unhappily.

"So you had to hit me?" Jeff rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning. They had only gone to bed three hours ago and Jeff wanted nothing more than to put the pillow over his head and try to go back to sleep. "What kind of logic is that?"

"Well you wouldn't wake up!" Adam said defensively. "I didn't _want_ to hit you. You just made me do it."

"Oh that's nice sweetie. Let's blame the victim. That's a great way to go about things." Jeff stretched his arms and legs out and rubbed the back of his neck. "So why can't you sleep?" Might as well try to address this problem since he was up now anyway.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I just can't."

"Have you tried?"

"Of course I've tried! I tried really really hard. It's not working though."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Stay up with me."

"Stay up with you?" Jeff shook his head in disbelief as Adam nodded. "Babe, have you seen what time it is? We have to be up in life four hours to go over to Dad's."

"We're going to be late anyway," Adam reminded him. "We always are because YOU can never get your butt in gear."

Fair point but Jeff didn't want to admit that. "So how is not getting any sleep going to help anything?" He grabbed Adam's hand and tried to pull him back down to a laying down position. "Come on baby please. I don't want to stay up. Try to get some sleep."

"But I've BEEN trying!" Adam said, his voice shifting towards a more tired, frustrated whine. "I've been trying for FOREVER. It's NOT happening." He frowned as Jeff's eyes began to slowly close on their own. "Oh that's nice. I'm glad my issue is just so important to you."

"Addy…baby PLEASE don't get dramatic on me now." Adam's hissy fits could be funny at times…however, nearly four in the morning was not one of those times. "I'm begging you not to. Go in the living room and watch TV until you go to sleep. That usually works."

"By myself?" Adam frowned and glanced towards the door. It loomed there before him, the moonlit shadows of the tree branches outside making it seem more ominous than it really was. "Why does it have to be by myself? Why can't you come out with me?"

"I don't sleep well when there's a TV on in the room and the couch kills my back," Jeff reminded him. Even just laying there in bed wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. All the years of the high risk, high impact style of wrestling he had put his body through had finally caught up with him. Maybe it wasn't in paralysis like some had feared but he was paying a price. The bulging discs in his back meant he lived with a fair amount of pain in his life, which wasn't exactly a great thing given his past history with abusing pills. He was trying his very hardest not to fall back into that trap though. He couldn't afford to do it. He was just getting his life back together after the ordeal that was his legal issues. He had served his jail time and was in the midst of his probation and rebuilding the damage he had done when he had shown up to the pay per view too fucked up to compete.

Adam sighed. He had known that already and felt bad for asking. "You in a lot of pain tonight baby?"

"Eh…it's been worse." Figuring that Adam was going to go out to watch TV until he fell asleep, Jeff closed his eyes so he could do that himself. However, his eyes came right back open when he felt Adam's lips pressing against his own. "Ad-" The instant his mouth opened Adam's tongue slipped inside and he moaned before finally kissing back. They made out for several minutes, Jeff becoming more of the aggressor as his hand slid down Adam's naked body. "I think I know a different way to make you sleepy," he said with a smirk. He wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and began to stroke.

Adam gasped and began to thrust into Jeff's hand. "Mmmm Jeff…fuck yeah." He moaned as Jeff's slid his thumb over the head of his cock. "I love this idea. I love it a lot I do."

"Oh I know you do." Jeff began to stroke Adam harder, getting more and more turned on by the way Adam whined and wriggled from his touch. "You love it more than anything." He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them before moving them down between Adam's legs, sliding his fingers inside the blonde man and scissoring them apart to start getting them ready. Adam threw his head back and moaned, torn between continuing to thrust into Jeff's hand and riding Jeff's fingers. "You like this baby?" Jeff probed his fingers deeper into Adam, grazing his prostate lightly.

"Oh fuck yes!" Adam eagerly rode Jeff's fingers, trying to make Jeff get his prostate again.

"I bet you want more than my fingers don't you?"

"Mhmmmm…"

"Maybe you should go get the lube and I'll give it to you."

Adam shook his head. "Don't need no damn lube." He moved himself downwards and eagerly took Jeff's cock into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily while running his tongue all around the head.

"Holy FUCK babe!" Jeff grabbed on to Adam's hair and tried to fight the urge to thrust up into Adam's mouth. That was really hard to do though. Adam's mouth felt amazing around his cock. "That's is suck me baby. Fucking love your mouth."

Adam smirked and bobbed his head faster, holding Jeff's hips down somewhat so he couldn't thrust up suddenly and choke him. He loved the taste of Jeff. He could easily do this all night (and had before on more than one occasion) but that wasn't on tonight's agenda. Once he had Jeff's cock nice and wet he moved his body upwards and straddled Jeff's lap, lining the head of his cock up with his asshole before dropping down suddenly.

"Ohhh fuck!" Jeff moaned. He put one hand on Adam's hips and used the other to grab Adam by the hair and pull his head down for a kiss. Adam moaned into Jeff's mouth and began to ride him. "That's it babe." Jeff nodded and kissed Adam harder. "Fucking ride my cock come on."

Adam moaned again and happily did that, loving the feeling of Jeff's dick buried so deep in his ass. He was doing pretty much all the work but he had no problem with that. He wanted to get nice and tired so he could sleep. "So big," he hissed. He gasped as Jeff bit at his lower lip so hard that he drew blood. "So fucking big Jeff…"

Jeff smirked and lapped and sucked up the blood on Adam's lip. "How the hell do you stay so tight?" He thrusted up a couple of times to make Adam moan loudly before going back to letting him do all the work. "I fuck you so much yet you stay like virgin tight."

Adam smirked back at him. "I just have a magic ass I guess."

"Well how lucky of me to get to fuck it." Jeff wrapped a hand around Adam's cock and began to stroke it in time with Adam riding him. Adam threw his head back and moaned, cumming all over Jeff's chest and stomach. The feeling of Adam's walls tightening around his dick was enough to make Jeff cum as well. He moaned Adam's name, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head with his orgasm. They milked each other for all they were worth before Adam rolled off of Jeff and laid back down on his side of the bed and Jeff scooped up Adam's cum with his fingers and licked it up. "You feeling tired now babe?"

The only response Jeff got was a loud snore.


End file.
